Recently, a system capable of supplying a service from the imaging of an object to the printing of a result of the imaging at the same place, like, for example, a picture print supplying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Publication for Registered Utility Model No. 3014733 has become popular.
Moreover, in recent years, a system for imaging and printing not only a static image but also a motion picture or a parallax image has been developed. Thereby, printed matter in which a viewed image can be changed in accordance with the changes of a viewing direction can be obtained.
As an example of the development of such business, business for making a parallax image picture as printed matter by utilizing a lenticular technique exists. For example, the following can be cited.    (1)“Torikkiri Konika 3D®” being a film with a three-eye type lens by Konica Corporation and the printing service thereof.    (2)“Kodak Snap Kids 3D®” being a film with a three-eye type lens by Eastman Kodak Company and the printing service thereof.    (3)“Motion Image Print (MIP) Card”, which was developed by Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. and synthesizes 6 sheets of images, and a apparatus for making the card, “Ugoitaro®”.    (4)A service by Chikyuya Co., Ltd. that receives an order of a card to be made with the aforesaid “Ugoitaro®” through the so-called Internet.    (5)A sale of an amusement apparatus for business use after receiving an order by Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., which is a vending machine of a motion picture card supplying sequence pictures made by imaging an object as a card in which the object can be viewed as if it moves according to angles of viewing.
Moreover, as a similar system, there is a technique for making printed matter by utilizing a holography technique. For example, the techniques disclosed in the following documents can be cited as such a technique.    (6)Akira Shirakura, Nobuhiro Kihara and Shigeyuki Baba, “Instant Holographic Portrait Printing System”, Proceeding of SPIE, Vol. 3293, pp. 246-253, January 1998.    (7)Kihara, Shirokura, Baba, “High Speed Hologram Portrait Printing System”, Three-Dimensional Image Conference 1998, July in 1998. These documents disclose systems for supplying a service from the imaging of an object to the printing of a result of the imaging at the same place.